


Away Mission

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else might have gone on between Drs. Fraiser and Jackson during ‘The Curse’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Season Four; originally posted November 2000

AWAY MISSION

"Are you sure you have everything?" Janet fussed with his tie as he stood patiently, enduring the slight tugging. He gazed down at the top of her head and smiled, still amazed that this petite, yet formidable woman, cared for him.

"I don’t see why you can’t change once you get there." Giving one last pull at the knot, she stood back and surveyed her efforts.

Glancing at the small mirror hanging on the inside of his closet door, Daniel gave his reflection a quick inspection. Hair behaving (thanks to a recent cut), tie hanging straight, shirt crisp and neatly pressed. Not bad for a prodigal archeologist he thought. Janet held up his suit coat.

"I’ll just barely make it in time for the funeral as it is." He slipped his arms into the sleeves as she helped. He continued as she straightened his cuffs and smoothed the lapels. "If my flight is delayed at all, I’ll miss the whole thing."

He caught her concerned look, had he sounded that whiney? He smiled reassuringly at her. "It’ll be okay. I doubt that anyone there will remember me." That wasn’t quite true he realized after he spoke. He had maintained enough peripheral contact to know Steven was still there. Sarah he wasn’t so sure about. Sarah, if she were there would he recognize her? He had changed over the past five years, he wondered if she had.

"You better leave then, you’ll just have time to make it to the airport." Janet’s words snapped him out of his reverie. He grabbed his ticket off the desk, tucking it into his inside coat pocket.

"Are you sure you can’t drive me to the airport?" he asked again, even though he already knew the answer. He missed her already and couldn’t wait until this pilgrimage was finished and he could return home.

She smiled sweetly at him, smoothing his lapels again. "SG-11 is due back in," she looked at her watch, "twenty minutes. And you know they always have some injuries." A shadow entered her eyes. "You do know I’d go with you if I could, but what with Dr. Warner on vacation we’re short handed." Her voice trailed off.

Daniel pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I know, I’m just missing you already."

She wrapped her arms around him and tilting her head back murmured, "Then hurry back."

Daniel studied her face, memorizing her love filled expression. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her, feeling her lips soften and part beneath his. Deepening the kiss he stroked her tongue with his for several long moments before reluctantly pulling away. She whimpered softly, "Daniel."

He hugged her tight. "I’ve got to go," he told her as he released her, grabbing his duffel from the chair. "I’ll be back before you know it."

"I’m counting on it." She followed him to the door. "Safe trip," he heard her whisper as he started down the hall.

Janet watched as Daniel walked down the hall, waving to him as he looked back as he turned the corner. He returned her salute before disappearing from view. He really looked fine in that new suit, she thought. She was glad they had gone shopping for it a few weeks ago, even though they hadn’t expected him to be wearing it so soon.

Sighing, she headed back to the infirmary. SG-11 would be here in—she checked her watch again—five minutes. She wondered what exotic problem they would present her with this time.

***************************************************************

"Come in," Janet called from her desk, putting the Dictaphone on ‘pause’.

Sam stuck her head in. "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Is it that time already?"

"Ah, actually it’s past time." Sam looked somewhat embarrassed; "I lost track of the time."

"Well, evidently I did too." Janet gestured at the disarray on her desk. "Ill meet you in the commissary in ten minutes. I just need to finish with this," she said, gesturing to the files on her desk.

"No problem, I’ll see you there."

Fifteen minutes later Janet entered the commissary and quickly spotted Sam sitting in a far corner. "Hey," Janet said as she sat down.

"Hi." Sam looked up from her yogurt. "So, have you heard from Daniel?"

"He’s not even been gone 24 hours, I don’t really expect to hear from him until tomorrow." Janet fished around in her lunch bag and pulled out a sandwich. "I know his flight left on time, and since I haven’t heard anything I’m going to assume he made it to Chicago without any problems." She took a bite of her sandwich and studied Sam. "I hear SG-1 is on downtime until Daniel gets back."

"Yeah, General Hammond gave us all leave."

"So, what are you doing here?" Janet asked slyly.

"Ah," Sam stammered. "I have some projects that I need to finish up…."

"Sam," Janet interrupted, looking quickly around the now empty dining room. "Teal’c told me you turned down O’Neill’s invitation to go fishing—again."

Sam frowned at her friend. "Janet, you know that can’t get around the base."

"Hey, it’s alright, I’m your friend. Besides, it’s not like any of this is news to me."

Sam rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Oh Janet, he jokes about Thor’s poor timing, but his is just as bad." She looked at the other woman. "What am I suppose to say when he asks me to go away with him within earshot of General Hammond?" Her exasperation was evident as she continued. "Yeah, sure you betcha’?" She snorted, shaking her head.

"You could have said yes." Janet replied gently, sensing Sam’s distress.

Sam studied her spoon for a few moments before answering. "Janet, one of us has to be sensible." She sighed, looking at Janet with weary eyes. "And it looks like right now that someone has to be me."

"Oh honey," Janet reached out and patted her hand. "I’m sorry for teasing you. I know the whole situation is difficult."

Sam smiled wryly. "Yeah, well, we’ll survive." She started peeling her orange. "When is Daniel supposed to be back? All I know is Hammond gave us a week off."

Janet finished the last of her sandwich. "I hope he’s not gone a whole week, two days is what he told me." She took a sip of her water. "Cassie’s Science Fair is the day after tomorrow and we’re both supposed to go…."

***************************************************************

Daniel studied the Doctor quietly from her half-open office door. He only had time to say a quick hello and goodbye before he had to return to Chicago. Pulling his glasses off he tiredly rubbed his eyes. When had this become such a mess? When he had found the Goa’uld writing on the Isis jar, with Steven’s strange behavior, or upon seeing Sarah again? Sarah, she hadn’t changed at all. Tall, willowy, cascade of blonde curls…she hadn’t even lost any of her accent. He had been so infatuated with her. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of the past, he rapped sharply on the door.

"Come in," Janet called without looking up.

Stepping into the room he closed the door. At the sound of the latch catching she looked up. He was gratified with the smile that lit up her face at the sight of him. Jumping up from her desk she exclaimed, "Daniel!" Coming around the desk she threw herself into his open arms. He held her tightly, refamiliarizing himself with her feel. Burying his face in her hair he inhaled deeply.

"When did you get back?" Janet murmured into his chest.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, gently stroking her hair. "Just a few hours ago."

She pulled back out of his arms slightly, raising an eyebrow. "A few hours ago?"

He had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "I’ve been with General Hammond and Sam." At her questioning look he suddenly became serious. "Something came up when I got to Dr. Jordan’s funeral. Well actually, it came up at his office." He released her and started pacing in the small space. "One of the Egyptian artifacts Dr. Jordan was studying has Goa’uld writing on it."

"Goa’uld? Are you sure?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her desk. He gave her a pained look. "Sorry, sorry, I asked. Of course you’re sure." Janet smiled encouragingly.

"Something is going on back at the University and it’s related to the Goa’uld. I’m not sure how yet, but I brought back one of the artifacts to be examined." He paused then and stood in front of her, grabbing hold of her hands. "I have to go back." He watched her closely trying to read her expression. Disappointment and acceptance he decided as she smiled gently.

"So, Sam is going to work on the artifact while you go back to Chicago?"

"Yeah, the artifact I brought back is the companion piece to one that was destroyed in the explosion that killed Dr. Jordan. There’s also another piece that’s gone missing. I need to see what I can find out about both of them."

He looked at her expectantly. She slowly nodded her head in acceptance. "When do you head back?"

Releasing one of her hands he checked his watch, cringing slightly. "Ah, in about ten minutes."

"Then we don’t have much time."

"Time for what?" He asked, somewhat confused.

"For this," she replied, tugging him closer and standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

***************************************************************

Twenty-four hours later Daniel was on his way back to the SGC. So much had happened he could barely take it all in. His predominant thoughts were of Steven, who was more than likely a Goa’uld. And not just any Goa’uld if the ‘Osiris’ jar had in fact actually held Osiris. He wondered if Steven was indeed searching for the Isis jar or if there was something else—like the Stargate. He glanced at his watch, another hour until they landed. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep, but his thoughts wouldn’t let him. Things had ended badly with Sarah—again. No, he amended that thought. They really hadn’t started up again to end. Whatever he and Sarah had once was definitely gone. So much had happened to him during the past five years. The Stargate, his marriage and subsequent widowhood, the last 3 and 1/2 years exploring the universe. Not to mention his current relationship…..

He smiled to himself as he thought of his ‘current relationship’. After all the heartache in his past, he was surprisingly at peace with Janet. Maybe since they’d both been married before they were more content to take things slow? It had been a long time since he had felt this peaceful. Seeing Sarah again, while nice, hadn’t stirred up any strong emotions within him. His main regret was that he couldn’t share with her what he now knew about ancient Egypt. Even when she hadn’t agreed with him, she had stuck with him—at least as long as she could. He didn’t blame her now for breaking up with him. At the time he had seen it only as a betrayal of him and his work. Now, he couldn’t blame her for trying to protect herself. He had been barely able to protect himself at the time. In a way their breakup had certainly contributed to his ‘availability’ when Catherine had first approached him.

His reverie was interrupted by the subtle change in the plane that indicated they were starting their descent. He thought of what would happen next. If Hammond hadn’t managed to get a lead on Steven then there wasn’t much they could do—at least until Osiris made his presence known.

 

***************************************************************

Janet sat next to Daniel on the plane, Sam just across the aisle from them. There was no one else besides them, the pilot and co-pilot on the Lear jet that was taking them from Southern Turkey to Cairo. Once they had received the Intel regarding Steven Rayner, the vast resources of the SGC quickly kicked into action. She was still somewhat in state of shock regarding her inclusion in this mission. She and Hammond had discussed increasing her participation in SGC missions, but she never expected that her first mission would be ‘on-world’.

As soon as they knew that Rayner was on his way to Egypt, she, Sam and Daniel were on their way after him less than two hours later. After Hammond announced his intent to send her along on the mission, Janet made arrangements for Cassie to stay with friends and quickly packed up the minimum amount of medical gear she thought they would need—including the special tranquilizer and rifles. They had traveled to Incirlik AFB in Turkey in a C-131 transport. Once in Turkey they had changed into their ‘civilian’ clothes and with the Egyptian government’s blessing they were on their way to Cairo. They were traveling by private jet; the clearance for them and their ‘gear’ already obtained. She was a bit fuzzy herself as to their final destination. Sam and Daniel knew though, or at least Sam could guide them using the portable GPS system set to recognize the naquadah that they hoped was in the artifact Rayner had taken.

Shifting in her seat a bit she caught Sam’s sympathetic glance. Daniel had fallen asleep and was snoring gently against her shoulder. As soon as they had taken off he had raised the armrest and had immediately nestled into her. She knew he was exhausted, given the time zone changes, travel and stress he was under. Of course, it also wasn’t unusual for him to fall asleep resting against her either. She smiled to herself at the thought.

And then there was the matter of Sarah. The minute Daniel had said her name and explained her involvement, Janet instinctively knew the woman was a threat. Oh, not a threat to her relationship with Daniel, but a threat to the peace of mind and contentment Daniel was just beginning to discover. She knew she was overly protective of him, she had been too close to his heartache for too long to be anything but protective.

When they first began sharing their pasts Daniel generally skimmed over his life before the SGC. She knew he had enjoyed moderate success in the academic world before his more ‘unconventional’ theories had brought about his ostracization. He had talked of Dr. Jordan to her and briefly mentioned his main rival—Steven Rayner. And though he never mentioned a woman, Janet knew there was a woman in the story somewhere. And now the woman had a name, Sarah. And if this woman had done anything to hurt Daniel—for that matter of any of them had done anything to hurt Daniel, they’d have to answer to her.

Daniel stirred then, raising his head off Janet’s shoulder and looking around with bleary eyes. Yawning, he stretched and smiled sheepishly at the woman next to him. "Sorry, I must have been more tired than I thought."

"No problem." She smiled at him; "It’s what the doctor ordered."

"Hey Sam," he asked the other woman. "How soon until we arrive?"

Looking at her watch she replied, "We should be landing in 35 minutes. Our transport should be ready once we land."

Janet knew Hammond had arranged for them to bypass the official customs station. Their gear was in the cargo hold and as soon as they had landed and were ‘cleared’ by the Egyptian officials they could be on their way. Daniel had reported that Rayner was familiar with Cairo, but it would still take him a while to organize things to make his way to the site of the Stewart dig. Even with all the various scenarios they could come up with Rayner would still be several hours ahead of them. She hoped they were in time to keep him—and Osiris—from doing whatever it was he was being driven to do.

***************************************************************

Daniel stood on the tarmac at the airfield at Incirlik and sighed in relief. Though technically not home, this air force base was close enough. His gaze ran over the two women next to him. He was exhausted, dirty and hungry and looking at Sam and Janet he knew they felt the same way. The same Lieutenant who had seen them off the day before was now taking them to their quarters. Their transport back to Cheyenne Mountain wouldn’t be leaving until the next day, so they would get some much-needed rest. He also needed some time with the petite brunette trudging along next to him. He knew she was full of questions, especially after meeting Sarah.

Oh god, Sarah, host to Osiris. He had never fully appreciated until now just how adept the Goa’uld were at deception. Osiris had used Sarah and her knowledge flawlessly. He had never even suspected that she was the Goa’uld. Poor Steven, whom he had suspected, had merely been driven by the deeply rooted rivalry that had always existed between them. His heart ached for the Sarah he had known; now held captive in her own body. He hoped that one day they would be able to release her from that captivity.

Sighing, he followed Lt. Jurgens into a dormitory building and down a narrow hallway. The lieutenant stopped outside a room halfway down the hall and said, "Dr. Jackson, this will be your billet for tonight." Jurgens opened the door and gestured into the sparsely furnished room. Daniel looked it over—standard air force issue. He smiled his thanks and watched as Jurgens led the two women to a room two doors down from his. "Major, Doctor," he acknowledged them, beginning to sound a trifle unsure. "We’re a bit tight on Officer’s Quarters, I hope you don’t mind sharing." He opened the door displaying a small room with bunkbeds.

Daniel heard Janet sigh, then Sam quickly reassure the young lieutenant. "This will be fine Lieutenant." Then to Janet, "At least it’s not a tent."

As the two women entered the room, Jurgens added, "The commissary is in the next building ma’am’s." He glanced quickly at his watch, "And it closes in about an hour."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Sam turned back to look at Daniel. "Meet you there in thirty minutes? That should give us enough time to clean up a bit."

Nodding in agreement, he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

***************************************************************

Janet smiled softly at the man across from her, who was sighing contentedly after his first cup of coffee. Their dinner had been adequate, if not exciting. It was nice however, to just sit and relax. She thought back over their last hours in Egypt. Steven Rayner would recover. They had left him in very capable hands at a Cairo hospital. Once he could be safely transferred he would be flown to the base hospital here at Incirlik for his recovery and debriefing. She doubted she’d be allowed to see Rayner again, the less he remembered of this whole adventure the better. For one of her first missions it had been more than a little overwhelming. It was one thing to encounter Goa’uld in the relative safety of the SGC, she definitely preferred being in a more controlled situation. She grimaced a bit as she shifted in her chair, yep, she definitely preferred being a noncombatant. She was going to have some interesting bruises. She tuned back in on Daniel and Sam’s conversation.

"Do you think Jack and Teal’c will be at the mountain when we get back?"

Janet watched as Sam stifled a yawn. "I don’t know Daniel. I’m not even sure what day it is anymore."

Janet smiled. Their internal clocks would be messed up for a while. Daniel grabbed her left hand and turning her hand looked at her watch. "Is that local time?"

"Ah, yeah, I think so."

"No wonder I’m so tired."

Glancing around the dining room, Sam stood. "What do you say we take our coffee back to the room?"

Janet nodded in agreement. Though all three of them were physically tired, they were still too wired to go to sleep. The dining room wasn’t the place to have the informal debriefing the three of them needed. She watched as Daniel went up to the counter and after talking to the server, returned with a thermal carafe. "Grab your cups and whatever else you’ll need."

Sam grabbed their cups while Janet stuffed creamer, sugar, spoons and napkins in her pockets. Putting her arm through Daniel’s free arm, they followed Sam out of the commissary.

***************************************************************

After comparing their versions of the events that transpired at the temple, Janet finally asked the question that had been bothering her all evening. "So, what do you think Osiris will do now?" She took a sip of her coffee, setting it back on the desk before leaning back against the wall. She and Daniel sat next to each other, crosswise on the bed in his room, while Sam sat in the chair at the desk.

"Won’t he look for Isis?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked uncomfortable for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee before responding. "I, ah, told him we had the Isis jar."

"You what?" Both women cried simultaneously.

"Well, yes, after he used the hand device on you two, I kind of hold him." He looked at Janet who was now resting against his side. "I didn’t tell him that Isis is dead……….."

"Oh." Janet snuggled in a little closer, wondering how Osiris would feel about the autopsy she had performed on Isis. Of course, she knew she wasn’t responsible for the symbiont’s death, but somehow that knowledge didn’t offer too much comfort.

"It’s hard to tell what he’ll do," Sam offered. "Everything has changed so much since he was last in power on Earth. I mean, he’ll have Sarah’s knowledge," Janet felt Daniel wince at Sam’s words, "but that won’t help him in regards to the rest of the System Lords. He’ll probably try and return to some ‘safe’ place from his past and try to gather Intel on the status of the remaining System Lords."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "I’m sure we haven’t seen the last of him. Eventually he will come looking for Isis."

Sam yawned then, and standing she said, "I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed." Glancing pointedly at her two friends on the bed she added, "Our flight leaves at 0630."

"I won’t keep him out too late," Janet teased as Sam left.

As the door closed behind Sam, Daniel put his arm around Janet, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "So, how do you feel about field work now?"

Shifting so she could put her arms around him she replied, "It has its benefits."

"Benefits?"

"Yes, I don’t have to wait for you to return from wherever you’ve been to—because I’m with you."

"Ah." He held her close, running his hand up and down her back.

"How’s your head?"

He reached up and gingerly touched his forehead. "Not too bad. I just have a mild headache." Grinning he added, "Like I said, I think I’m getting used to it."

He felt Janet shiver against him. He turned so he could see her face; her concerned brown eyes met his. He brought his right hand up and gently caressed her cheek. "Hey, I’m alright." He dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

"I know," she whispered against the tears she suddenly felt clogging her throat.

Daniel shifted suddenly, turning Janet and him so that she lay beneath him. Propping himself up on one elbow he gently caressed her face with his other hand. He studied her expression, her lovely brown eyes, the barely visible smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, her oh-so-kissable lips, which right now trembled slightly.

He loved this woman so much, trembling himself he nestled deeper into her, burrowing his face in her neck. Nuzzling her ear he murmured, "You were worried about me while I was worried about you." He shivered, holding the petite doctor tighter. "All the time I was stalling Osiris all I could think of was you. I knew I had to keep his attention diverted." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I don’t think I could bear it if anything happened to you."

Janet gently stroked his back with one hand, the other running soothingly through his hair. Tugging slightly on the hair at his nape, he responded by lifting his head to look at her. Trailing her fingers from his neck to his cheek she replied. "Nothing is going to happen to me for a long time."

"Janet………," he began.

"Shush," she put two fingers against his lips, silencing him. "Daniel, neither of us knows what may happen in the next moment, much less the next day. But we have each other right now." He opened his mouth again, she shook her head. "That’s enough for me."

Daniel sighed softly, gently removing her hand from his mouth and twining his fingers with hers. He brought his head down and kissed her tenderly, just barely brushing her lips with his. "You are one amazing woman, Dr. Fraiser."

"Why thank you Dr. Jackson." Arching slightly beneath him, she smiled at the shudder that suddenly ran through him. She raised her head slightly and kissed him back, running her tongue along his lower lip. At his low moan she murmured, "You’re pretty amazing yourself."

Groaning, Daniel sighed and rolled off her, lying on his back. She turned on her side, wincing a bit as her sore muscles made themselves known. Raising up on her elbow she asked, "What’s wrong, sweetheart?"

Stifling a yawn, Daniel smiled at her apologetically, "I think everything that’s happened in the last two days just caught up with me."

"You’re right." Leaning down she quickly kissed him and then sat on the edge of the bed. Daniel slowly raised himself to a sitting position. "As your physician I want you to get some rest." Smiling gently at him she added, "We’ll have plenty of time once we get home." She kissed him again before standing and crossing to the door. "Goodnight," she called as she left.

"Goodnight," he replied, watching the door close behind her. He lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head, thinking about her parting words. There would be time when they got home. And Colorado Springs was home now. No, he realized, whenever he was with Janet Fraiser he was at home. Being in Chicago, revisiting his former life had shown him just how far he had traveled in the past five years. He accepted now that he and Sarah were never meant to be. He had had one precious year with Sha’re, and now, he had this amazing woman in his life. They had both been given another chance, he acknowledged. Yawning, he wearily got up and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Yes, he vowed, they would have the time once they reached home.

 

THE END


End file.
